The problem of the increasing amount of garbage produced in this country each year haunts each city and community when addressing the problem of waste disposal. Cities are running out of places to dump waste, or otherwise finding the costs of landfills prohibitively expensive. Certainly, many small communities protest the development of landfills in their area. Also, even if land can be located for developing landfills, ground water contamination has been a continuous problem with such a resolution.
In their search for alternatives to landfills, many cities construct large incinerators for burning garbage. However, this alternative is very expensive and pollutes the air with the emission of dangerous toxic gases and toxic organic chemical residue from the ash of the incinerator. Typically, substances such as arsenic, cadmium, chromium, diogenes and forays are the byproducts of the garbage incinerator which present the most serious health risks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,414 to Skendrovic discloses an apparatus which receives waste and comminutes the waste by a rotary separator-disintegrator having serrations on an inner wall thereof. A rotating slinger which is driven by a motor which causes the garbage inside the disintegrator to be thrown outward against the serrated inner wall for cutting down the garbage into smaller pieces.
While the Skendrovic device teaches an apparatus for reducing garbage into smaller pieces for subsequent waste disposal, the apparatus can perform only limited comminution. Generally, it is desired to reduce the garbage or refuse into minute particles for permitting convenient waste disposal.